


memory loss

by pluieviophile



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Dreamnoblade - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Secret Lovers, Unrequited Love, personas only!!, temporary memory loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluieviophile/pseuds/pluieviophile
Summary: technoblade couldn't remember anything and it seems like everyone around him is taking advantages on his current state. but, certain someone is so familiar to him.or is he ?"your voice sounds familiar.""oh? how so?""just who are you?""your unrequited love."one-sided huh?does that hurt?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	1. opening.

▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄  
  
↳❝ **MEMORY LOSS.** ❞  
━ do fated one will remember you if you don't remember them and will they help you to _remember_?

  
𝐃𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐌↯𝐁𝐋𝐀𝐃𝐄 — PERSONAS.  
" Don't you think the moon tonight is beautiful? "  
  
▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄

▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄  
  
❝ **CONTENTS.** ❞

ᨳ ₊ scene one  
ᨳ ₊ scene two  
ᨳ ₊ scene three  
ᨳ ₊ scene four  
ᨳ ₊ scene five

▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄

▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄

❝ **PROLOGUE** **.** ❞

the war, or should we say, the finale?

the war between the new L'manburg and the Dream SMP. the war that only speaks violence and betrayal, a non stop guilt and pain washed over their bodies. everything was destroyed, the new L'manburg was completely blown up until the point they cannot fix their land anymore. the one who got blame and said to be the traitor, have blinded with rage and sadness; summoning the too many of the lord of destruction, the **withers**. many tnts planted on the soil of L'manburg, but that doesn't satisfy the evil himself - the one who called himself the god of the Dream SMP, dream , ordering people to blow up the enemy territory.

everything must come to an end, don't you think?

to stop this madness, a young man who betrayed the blood god for the 12th times lunged toward technoblade with no hesitation, causing technoblade to jolted, fell and hit his head so hard on the rock. everything was slowly fading away, the sound of people screaming in terror and agony become his background noises, faintly hear the devilish laughter follower by the scream of joy "yes!" was the last thing he heard before his world become black.

_"why can't i remember anything?"_

_▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄_

**_SCENE ONE : DO YOU REMEMBER ?_ **

_coming soon._


	2. scene one.

━ **SCENE ONE** ━

❝ _do you remember ?_ ❞

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

When he opened his eyes, he feel like choking. He can't breath, he tried but his chest hurts so bad to the point he keep coughing everytime he tried. It's hard to inhale. 

Eventhough he opened his eyes, it was dark. Everything was pitch black. A _void_? He had a funny feeling about this. He asked himself, " _am I dead?_ "

It's hard to tell. 

He could faintly smell the burning wooden, could faintly heard the wood crackle and people shouting someone's name. " _Where am I?_ " he asked himself, couldn't move cause something heavy was on his chest, his whole body is hurting. He cursed himself for not be able to remember anything.

Preventing himself from crying cause the pain become unbearable each time he tried to move, the darkness is like consuming him - it scares him.

But a moment later, he saw a light coming in from above. A faint shout, "Technoblade." can be heard. He looked up, the sunlight hurt his eyes but he doesn't care, he felt like it has been 100 years in the darkness and in need of light for once in his life, exaggerate much.

"Technoblade!" he saw a young man over the small hole of light, it become dark one again. He groaned. "Who?" He said, his throat is hurting cause his voice to sound a little weird. The young man then seem to tried his best to remove whatever get in his way of communicating. It's like a big rock, and Technoblade wonder if the boy can lift it up but to his surprise, he wasn't alone. "Tommy did you find him?" A newcomer asked, Technoblade could faintly hear them as he tried to keep his eyes open. He's tired.

"I did!" Was the last thing he heard before his world once again, become pitch black.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Technoblade is lost the moment he opened his eyes again. He sit up and blink a couple of times, making sure he wasn't dreaming or anything. "Is this heaven?" He asked but soon enough he shakes his head, mumbling. "Heaven doesn't look like this." He said, his eyes searching through everything in the room to find it neat. This wasn't just a room, this is hospital room. 

The first thing he did when he opened his eyes to this new place was he glad that his chest wasn't hurting everytime he breath and it is easier to inhale the oxygen now then before. But he doesn't seem to remember anything except the young man from before and his friend .. ? He guess.

The door swung open - disturbing Technoblade train thoughts of peace. There stand a guy, wearing a doctor coat, the angelic smile he have doesn't seem to like to cause any harm. "Good morning, Technoblade. How are you feeling today?" He asked, the soft tune is like a melody. Weird enough, the guy look exactly like him.

But wait - " _Technoblade?_ " the name brings him back from before when a young man seem to tried helping him escaping from the dark. " _Is that my name?_ " He asked himself, making sure. Feel rude to leave the doctor hanging, he finally respond. "I'm doing great, doctor."

The _doctor_ let out a soft chuckles, "I am no where near being a doctor to be honest, but I did treat your wounds."

Technoblade tilted his head, the confusion rushed to his brain - trying to process. "You're not? But I thought you were a doctor, cause you're wearing _that_." He said, pointing at the guy from head to toe. The brunette shake his head fondly as he chuckle, approaching Technoblade. "Yeah I feel like a doctor when I wear these to treat everyone's wound but I am not a doctor, I just treat people."

"You surely are weird." Technoblade said.

"Don't _we_ all?" 

Technoblade raise an eyebrow, his confusion is hurting his brain. "What do you mean?"

The brunette then laugh, put his head on Technoblade's shoulder. Weird enough, Technoblade seem like there is a connection between them because he feel comfortable rather than funny feeling when the guy touched him. "Who are you?" He finally asked.

The guy blinked. Once and twice before he started laughing so hard.

Technoblade groaned, " _This guy is not only weird but he is also annoying._ " he thoughts.

"I'm sorry, that is so rude of me." He said, still laughing and slowly getting on Technoblade's nerves. "I'm Wilbur, you don't remember me or are you joking?" He asked, wiping the tears at the corner of his eyes with his sleeve because he laughed.

"I don't remember anything to be exact." Technoblade confessed. Clenching his fist on the blanket, looking down at his hand. The Wilbur guy seem to becone quiet, or rather concerned. "You.. You don't remember anything?" Wilbur repeat.

A mute nod was the respond.

"Oh shit." Wilbur cussed. "You hit your head too hard." Wilbur said, panicking as hr tried to make sure he did the bandages on Technoblade's head correctly. Technoblade flinched and hissed because of the pain but he is find with it, cause it's Wilbur.

"What happened?" Technoblade opened his mouth and those words are the only one left his mouth.

Wilbur look at him with his concerned eyes - a pity. "So you really forgot everything huh. It must be good to not remember anything, it wasn't a pleasant memory to remember."

"Wilbur?"

A hummed.

"Are you okay?"

Wilbur smiled, the wide smile coming from Wilbur is like a healing. "I'm okay, now we shouldn't be worry about me. I'm more worried about your condition." He said, slowly putting Technoblade to bed before he went somewhere to grab something. "I'll be back, just behave yourself." Wilbur said before closing the door.

_Just behave yourself._

Those words are too familiar to him, it hurts. If only he can remember everything back, so he wont feel caution about a single thing but Wilbur doesn't seem to hurt him at some point and he is comfortable when Wilbur is around. Not only that, they seem to look alike. "My head hurts, am I not allowed to think?" Technoblade said, with sarcasm as he hold his head.

The door opened revealing five guys including Wilbur who he met before and the two boys from before. 

"Who-" he was cut off when two boys jumped on him. Hugging him so tight and he couldn't breath but strangely he is okay with them hugging him like this. Who are they? 

"I'm so sorry Techno!" The blonde boy keep repeating the same thing. What is he apologizing for? "I heard from Wilbur that you forgot everything! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it."

Technoblade couldn't remember anything but the sound of the young man voice layered in pure guilt. He tries his best to lift up his hands and ruffles both of the children's heads.

"Tommy and Tubbo, give the poor man his space please. He just woke up." That old man is talking, Technoblade really cant help but to remember the old man's smile keep appearing on his head. "It's hurts." He mumbled.

Tommy and Tubbo was about to go back to the guy but when they heard Technoblade, they turned back with worried look. Wilbur rushed to him with a painkiller. "Careful." He said, giving a glass of water to Technoblade.

Technoblade gladly took the pain killer and the water.

"Get some rest first, we will talk again tomorrow." The old man said. Who seem to be the father. Tommy and Tubbo went after the guy after they waved a goodbye to Technoblade. Wilbur stayed a little longer.

"Hey Wilbur."

"Yes?"

"Who are they?"

Wilbur went silent. He sighed, "Like Phil said, we will talk tomorrow. Now, get some rest, you need 'em". He smiles before leaving the room.

Technoblade feel so left out for some reason but he wasnt sure why. He groaned, wondering why is it so hard for them to tell him who they are. But he is sure that Wilbur is related to him. He shrugs, closing his eyes with passion to wake up tomorrow so they will have no more excuse but to tell him.

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

The night is chilly. He curled himself with his blanket, trying to go back to sleep after waking up too early because of the cold. He heard the window opened, he gasped. He is worried if it's a thief or just the wind. He have a whole battle in his head about if it is a thief or wind, but just to be safe - he slowly turn toward the window, closing his eyes to fake sleep. Opening a little to see, there he saw, a hooded guy standing at the window, closing it. He was scared for his life, it's a thief he said to himself. He was shaking, from the cold and the fear.

The stranger make his way toward Technoblade's bed. Tha steps getting louder and louder as he approaching, his stomach does a twist when the guy is right in front of him.

The warm hand make its way to Technoblade's cheek. Oddly suspicious but it's warm. "I know you're awake." The voice is so familiar and it's hurting his head. He doesn't want to open his eyes yet - he's scared .

"Techno, wake up." 

He opened his eyes.

"See, is it that hard to open your eyes?" The guy, is wearing a smile mask. Is he a serial killer or what? What dis he want from the hopeless Technoblade. "Or you don't wanna see me that much, I'm hurts." He mock-sadness.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He growls.

The guy seem to froze, Technoblade couldn't see his expression because of the mask but Technoblade knows he is confused. "What?" The tone is so familiar.

"To be clear, I lost my memories."

"So you don't remember me?"

Technoblade feel bad. Is this guy he is suppose to remember? Who is he to Technoblade and what is Technoblade to him? The mask guy seem to be down.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember you at all."

The mask guy lean in to touch their foreheads. He sighed, " _Do you remember_ me?"

* * *

_**SCENE TWO : DO I KNOW YOU ?** _

_coming soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hohoho, i really dont know how to do story like this but here you go! i tried my best, i hope you enjoy! :)  
> gonna do this while my other fic in draft cause procrastinate is my middle name.
> 
> again, just their online personas. i am not forcing ship toward them and you should not too. dont send this to cc please. shipping real people is weird, but i only ship their online personas.

**Author's Note:**

> will continue another dnb fic, i have been writing that for awhile now but i choose to publish it when i am satisfied with it- for now, please enjoy this one ! <3


End file.
